bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice and Spice
Stalker Above the Woods It was such an uneventful day in Soul Society. Everything was normal; the rays of light spew all across the Seireitei and Rukongai, birds of every kind soared against the wind in the skies above the citizens of Rukongai, and more importantly, nothing major is going on around Seireitei. The breeze could have been better, but it is still fine and acceptable. Everything looked perfect, yet that undisturbed, uneventful day is about to change. Above the massive greenery placed not too far from the Fifth Division barracks, a girl sat on one of the strongest branches. In fact, she was crouching, letting the pure greens of the leaves around her cover her up so none would notice her there, if one could not notice the sensation of delicacy emanating from her reiatsu. The rays of light reflected on a set of two, circular glasses situated next to each other. Behind these two glasses is a piece of black material which enclose more and more as the material is nearing its end. It was a binocular, held by the soft, fair-skinned girl's hands in front of her unusual, dark purple eyes. It was pointing straight forward to the ends of the Seventh Division, but who was she setting her eyes on? "L-like this?", a trio of bewildered Shinigami stood around each other, encircling one who had just cast a Shakkahō spell. A brilliant red orb that floated passively in his hand, its sheen casting off and illuminating the entire hall they were situated in. "Yes, that is is it", said Kōsetsu with her typical motherly tone, a voice with no inherent malice, just encouragement. "Great work Naohara, that construction is excellent", she remarked with soft praise. "You flow the Reiryoku through you, forming a pattern with which to etch the spell into existence", she had repeated that line several times in the past few hours as she helped the member's of Ueda's Division to better themselves in the use of Kidō. It was the best way she could find to assist them, the Shinō Academy had seen better days within its curriculum and the Kidō Corps continued to maintain its isolation from the Gotei 13, but they had no sway over the actions of former members like her. So she would use their teachings freely, so long as it helped. She took up a stance, legs apart and her left arm outstretched towards the back wall of the training hall. The density of Reiryoku increased and before long a swirling crystal-blue mass formed around her hand. " !" she called as the spell broke its shape, turning into an avalanche of ethereal ice that flooded across the wooden floor and walls, crashing into one situated at the back. A barrier rippled into place, a transparent wall with a reflection of colour marking parts of its surface. The storm of ice battered against it but quickly proved to be incapable of harming it, eventually dissipating having achieved little more than marking the hall with some snow. I'll have to thank Kuchiki-sama again for these, she'd thought to herself with some relief. "Hehehe," the girl chuckled to herself. She was obviously enjoying the pleasant sight he had set her eyes upon. Her tongue came out of her mouth, previously sitting calmly, now pacing around her lower lip with such disgusting silvery liquid coming out of it. Give her time and she will soon drool on herself. She lift up her tongue, retrieve it back to its original place, and began to twist it all around. Her left hand let go of her binoculars and swiped her lower lip which was covered in disgusting saliva. Her left leg soon moved forward and completely let go of its previous crouching position. It now hangs above the leaves few inches bellow her with such unusual and unsettling pace, moving forward and back multitude of times. Her left hand relaxed, she placed it behind her on one of the separating branches in order to balance her body which is now possessing the posture of a relaxed woman; she was obviously enjoying herself. How could she be relaxing at this time of the day? Even though there is nothing going on at the current time, still, Shinigami have work whenever they are around, left with little to no free time at all. This one completely ignored that fact and probably went on that tree to relax. But wait, her binoculars are still set to the barracks of the Seventh Division. Her right hand held he binoculars tightly. Her features were goofy. She wasn't relaxed; she was anxious. Was she stalking someone from the Seventh Division? Perhaps the was setting her eyes on the Shinigami that was practicing a Kidō spell earlier? Whoever she laid her eyes upon must have noticed her or otherwise she would still be relaxing by now, not this unusual anxiety she felt. In her anxiety, she completely ignored the fact that her right leg is slowly sliding...sliding off the ends of the branch. It moved, she didn't notice. Again, it moved, still she didn't even notice it moving. A couple of seconds later she felt unusual...her right leg? What was it stepping on? She finally noticed, but it was too late. Her right foot was already off the tree she was previously sitting on. In fact, both her legs and feet are off of the tree. In an instant she fell down from the heights of the tree, sliding from the top down to the wooden floors of the Fifth Division. THUD! The sound echoed. Luckily, the Shinigami girl fell on her back, the pain could have been worse. But wait, here comes the pain. Her binoculars which left her grip the moment she fell, previously nicely sitting on the tree, now falling down...directly to her very own cranium. SMACK! Another sound echoed around. Fortunately, there was none around to see her. She would've feel the amount of chagrin, having everyone around her laugh. "Must I find another hiding place?" she asked herself. Category:Roleplay